swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Genso
Genso This character belongs to ariff78 History Hisatsu was borned in a normal family. Eventhough his family isn't that rich, his parents were never there when he needed them. The only family that was by his side was his sister, Harumi Mijiko. He spends his childhood playing with his sister and never spend a single moment with his parents. By the age of 10, Hisatsu started to hang out more with his friends since her sister had moved out from the house for particular reasons, leaving him all alone. He spend most of his free time, loitering, playing online games or even pranking some of the neighbours in his neighbourhood. His parents never bothered his mischevious activities but only supply him a good amount of allowance for him to last a month. Eventhough he doesn't spend his time studying, Hisatsu proves to be an intelligent boy since he managed to ace his examinations. Luckily his attitude doesn't affect his studies. By the age of 15, Hisatsu managed to have a meeting with his parents and states that he would like to move out of the house. He could not stand waiting every midnight for his parents to come home. Even if they come home early, they couldn't spend time with him since they were already tired. His parents tried to persuade him to stay but Hisatsu's decision was firm. At last, his parents accepts his decision and offered to pay for the monthly bills in his new home. By March 2003, Hisatsu had left his parents home and starts to live his solitary life. Hisatsu starts his interest in online games when he started off playing Ragnarok. That was his first MMORPG that he had played. Throughout the years, he started playing a lot of online games with his friends and sometimes skip school just to continue levelling his online character. Hisatsu was generally known with the online name "Genso" and he intends to use that name in every single MMO he plays. Hisatsu had been beta testing other MMO before SAO was released for beta test. One of Hisatsu's friend had mention about SAO and about a new console called 'Nerve Gear' that was produced under the same creator, Kayaba Akihiko. His friend also stated that SAO production team was hiring beta testers to try out their new console and new game. Hearing this made Hisatsu instantly applied to be a beta tester and he was quite lucky to be one of the 2000 beta testers that had gain early access to SAO. Hisatsu enjoyed the realistc gameplay of SAO. How he had to swing his sword to slash a monster. How he had to dodge fast to avoid getting hit and how the food has taste even for a game. Hisatsu was totally engrossed in this game that he could not stop playing it. Hisatsu was one of the most active beta tester. After the beta period had ended and the official release of the full production of SAO, Hisatsu logged back into game, finding a lot of newcomers had started adapting themselves into the 'Nerve Gear' console. He decided to gather some newbs and teach them about the mechanics of SAO. During his teaching, they were transported to the centre of the 'Town of Begginings' where all the other 10000 was also teleported. Feeling rather confused, he looked around, only to find people as confuse as he was. The creator, Kayaba Akihiko, appeared in the skies of the 'Town of Begginings' in his reaper avatar. He made and important annoucement that SAO has no more logout option and had turn into a death game, where if someone dies in the game, they die in real life as well. Any attempts of detatching the 'Nerve Gear' would cause the users brain to fry and kill him as well. The only way to leave the game was to clear all 100 floors in Aincrad. Hearing this, Hisatsu thought it was a joke to scare newbs but his happiness shattered when he realized the box where the logout button used to be was just an empty white box without a command. Hisatsu almost had a mental breakdown but he tried to remain calm and do what's the best thing to do, which is to train himself to be stronger and try to help any newbies that couldn't train by themself. That was Hisatsu's priority. Personality Hisatsu is a cheerful guy. He had the attitude of trying to help someone weaker than him and also help him to become stonger and face the problems when he's alone. Hisatsu isn't really easily tempered so he could take on a joke or two but if you get onto his sensitive side, his rage would be enough to take down a group of gangsters due to his immense strengh and knowledge in street fighting. Hisatsu is also a friendly person but sometimes he just couldn't make out the words to talk to somebody so usually he would be the 'replying guy' instead of the 'approaching guy' but sometimes it's vice versa. Skills -One Handed Curved Blade -Sprint -Tracking -Parry -Light Metal Equipment '-Resource Refining' Statistics Genso Genso Genso